Talpa
Talpa (阿羅醐 Arago) is the Emperor of the Dynasty realm and the archenemy of the Ronin Warriors. He was defeated by The Ancient One and banished to the Nether Realm. It is from his armor that the nine armors were born. Talpa is voiced by Mina E. Mina (Shigezō Sasaoka in the original Japanese version.) Appearance and Personality Talpa has white hair. He is constantly seen in his armor with his face completely covered. Not even his eyes can be seen, though they do tend to glow red on occasion. When he first invades the Mortal Realm, he is seen only in spirit form. He becomes more solid with each of the nine armors he absorbs, and remains this way until his destruction, despite having lost the armors power within him. Talpa is the definition of evil. He enjoys watching the suffering of others, especially if the destruction is by the hands of him and his followers. He's accustomed to being obeyed, and is therefore harsh and demanding with his four Dark Warlords. He becomes quickly impatient with them when they continually fail to kill the Ronin Warriors. Towards Kayura, on the other hand, he seems to be very patient, possibly because she's his favorite. That doesn't mean that he wouldn't kill her himself if it was the only way to achieve his ultimate goal of controlling the Mortal Realm. Biography Early History Not much is known about the emperor of the Dynasty. It is said that Talpa is actually the spirit of an evil man who used black magic to further his goals after death. His evil nature allowed his spirit to enter the Nether Realm, which he conquered and took over. His opponents were either killed or became his servants, some by their own will and some by force. Talpa first invaded the Mortal Realm a thousand years ago in order to take over the world of humans. He was met with resistance, but only the Ancient One had the power to defeat him. The Ancient banished him back to the Nether Realm, but his evil armor was left behind. As he left the Mortal Realm, Talpa swore he'd get his revenge. Talpa eventually regained four of the nine armors, the Ogre, the Spider, the Snake, and the Jackal. These were the armors he granted to the four Dark Warlords. The War with the Ronin Warriors Armor and Powers It is from Talpa's massive armor that the nine Elemental and Seasonal armors originate. Though it seems to have no special powers or abilities, it is what allows Talpa to maintain a physical form in the Mortal Realm. He wields a giant tsurugi sword against his opponents in battle. In addition, he is able to change his height, appearing as a giant after absorbing the power of the nine armors and then appearing to be just a tall man while in the Nether Realm. Talpa also appears to have a limited control over the Nether Spirits. While he must rely on Badamon to command the majority of their power, he is able to summon and control the spirits, even without having to reclaim his armor. Relationships The Ronin Warriors The Dark Warlords Lady Kayura The Ancient One Badamon Gallery Trivia *''The Legend of the Inferno Armor'' is the only OAV in which Talpa does not appear. See also *The Ancient One *The Nine Armors Citation *Theria.net, Yoroiden Temple Category:Characters Category:Villains